


In This Moment:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Connection Series: [8]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anniversary, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Biting, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Desire, Drinking, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s06e25 O Ke Ali'i Wale No Ka'u Makemake (My Desire is Only for the Chief), Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Football, Friendship, General, Hot Tub, Hot Tub Sex, Hotel Sex, Hotels, Kissing, Love Bites, Lust, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Male Slash, Married Life, Married Sex, Multi, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Organ Transplantation, Passion, Pizza, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Same-Sex Marriage, Sex, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Showers, Slash, Special Arrangements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7547157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Steve & Danny are gonna celebrate life, after what happened on the plane, Will they have a good night?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is the last in my series!!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	In This Moment:

*Summary: Steve & Danny are gonna celebrate life, after what happened on the plane, Will they have a good night?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is the last in my series!!!!*

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams was excited, He & his lover & husband, Commander Steve McGarrett could resume their heavy sexual activities, & start drink beer, & their usual alcohol drinks again, after the course of their recovery. He had such a romantic surprise planned, He is definitely keeping his super seal in the dark, so the surprise & romantic mood can't be ruined for them.

 

He went to see Officer Kono Kalakaua in her office, & he was glad that her husband, Adam Noshimuri was there too, He said with a smile, "Hey, Guys, I want to thank for the use of the hotel, Everything turned out perfect, I want to thank you especially, Adam, For getting things done so fast, & lend me your staff for the night, Steve is gonna flip the fuck out, when he sees what I have in store for him", "You're welcome", The Couple said in unison. They caught up on everything, Adam left, Danny went to his office, & now the day is officially started off right for them all.

 

Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly came in, & Danny said with a smile, "You are a god, Chin-Ho Kelly, These seats to the UH game are perfect, I just want to thank you so much for using your connections to get them", The Hawaiian Native smiled, & said, "You are welcome, Anything for ohana", Commander Steve McGarrett said, as he coming in, "Guys, We got a case, Let's go, Lou called in, We are meeting him there", They gathered up their stuff, & rushed out of HQ. Danny hopes that they will have it solve by the end of the day, Cause he wants his alone time with Steve.

 

He gets his wish, & they managed to solve it at the day's end, The Loudmouth Detective caught Captain Lou Grover, as they were leaving. "Hey, Buddy, Thanks for finding a chef that would do deep dish pizza, It's now Steve's favorite dish", The Big Man smiled, & said, "You are welcome, Danny, Glad to help", Steve calls out, "Come on, Danno". They got the kids, Grace & her brother, Charlie from school, & had a bit of a family time with them. Then, They took them to their mom's, Rachel Edwards, Danny expressed gratitude for switching days with them, after the kids exclaimed in unison, "See you soon, Danno !", & ran into have a snack, before they do anything else.

 

"I really appreciate this, Rachel, Stan, You have no idea, Steve needs some further TLC, & I think tonight is perfect", The Loudmouth Detective told his ex, she hugged & kissed him on the cheek, saying, "Anytime, Daniel, I think the commander _is_ a great man, He is an excellent influence on our children, so, I am glad to do my part", The Businessman said,  & Rachel said simply, "He is family", He smiled, & kissed her back, saying softly, "Thank you", He shook Stan's hand, & hugged Rachel once more, & went back to the camaro, where Steve is waiting patiently for him in the passenger seat, & they sped off to have their romantic evening, that Danny had planned out.

 

"Where are we going, Danno ?", Steve asked in adorable confusion, as he noticed that they are taking a longer route, The Blond said with a smirk to his lover & husband, "You'll see, Super Seal", When they got to the university, Steve knew that they were gonna go see the game. "Oh my god, We are gonna see the game !", The Five-O Commander exclaimed in disbelief, & excitement. "Surprise !", The Handsome Blond said with a smile, as they parked the car, & went in, so they can enjoy their favorite team play, & kick some ass. Steve thought to himself, **"I learn more about my lover everyday"** , as he & Danny took their spots in the bleachers.

 

"Whooo !, Let's go UH !", Steve exclaimed, as he clapped his hands, They were in a good area, so they can see all of the action, When Danny's favorite player scored a touchdown, Danny screamed, "YES, YES, YES !!!!", & high-fives Steve. They were **_really_** into it,  & then UH ended up kicking the crap out of their opponents with the score of 28 to 7. It was the perfect way to end, "I wish this night didn't have to end", Steve said, with a sigh, "Who's says it has to ?, I have one more surprise for you". They headed for Adam's hotel.

 

'What is all of this, Danno ?, You are certainly full of surprises tonight", Steve stated, as they went in, & were shown to the Dining Room, where their dinner was immediately brought out, "Oh, God, I love him so much, He got all of my favorites, especially my deep dish pizza", he thought to himself, as Danny watched him take everything in, "Happy Anniversary, Baby, I am so grateful that I got more chances to spoil you, & I am _so_ grateful that you survived that awful day", Steve said with a smile, "I am glad to, Danno, Thank you so much for a wonderful evening, I **_am_** the luckiest man on Earth, Being here with you", They clinked their glasses,  & said in unison in a toast, "To us", & with that, they had a perfect evening of talking, & enjoying their perfect meal.

 

They were shown to the best suite of the hotel, Steve said with a breathless exclamation, "Oh, Danno, It's gorgeous, I love you, & it", as he walked around, & took in the whole setting & effect. Danny saw that their suite butler was waiting with a smile, & said, "I would love it, If some chocolate covered strawberries, & some champagne could be delivered up here in a little bit, Please ?", He tips him hefty, The Butler nodded, & said, "Very well, Sir, I will personally see to it", & leaves them to their privacy.

 

"What should we do now, Danno ?", Steve asks innocently, "What do we do ?, I personally want to strip you down naked, & have my fucking way with you, Let's get to it, Babe", & they were passionately kissing, & making love on the bed, as they were getting rid of the other's clothing. They fucked everywhere in the suite, They both were denying & controlling each other's orgasms. They fucked in the bathroom, & in the shower, til it got cold, & hit the hot tub, where the hanky panky continued. Danny had his fun with him, making Steve cum multiple times, & bit him all over, & claiming him, **"Just you wait, Danno, You hadn't seen ** _anything_** yet"** , He thought to himself, as he was enjoying what Danny was doing to him.

 

They cleaned up the bathroom, & decided to forego the pajamas, as they were drying themselves off, Steve managed to get Danny on the bed again, & lavished him hard, He bit, tortured, & licked his nipples, like a pro, making him wither & squirm, as he was doing this. Then, He worked his cock, worshiping, & teasing it like a pro, also loving it like a slut. He had him on the edge, & then Danny came hard, Steve followed by watch him, There was a knock on the door, They put their robes on, & let the room service in with their treat, They ate it, & they went outside to look at the stars, they fucked on the balcony til they were spent. Then, They changed the sheets on the bed, & settled in, holding each other, falling asleep like that, dreaming of the rest of their lives & future together.

 

The End.


End file.
